Caring
by Intense Innocence
Summary: Lloyd’s not feeling so good, and Zelos is there to help him feel better. ZelosXLloyd.


_Lloyd's not feeling so good, and Zelos is there to help him feel better. ZelosXLloyd. _

_Sheesh, I do a lot of stories with similar plots, and to most they are just a waste of time, but I just think it's a cute clichéd story line, and makes for a quick read. o.o sorry, I'm a psycho, but you know you love it! -_

_Plus, I'm writing a sequel to another ToS story, and needed some darn practice. :x _

_(Written for a 15 minute dare fic.)_

**

* * *

**

**Caring **

By _Intense Innocence_

* * *

It was well past midnight and Meltokio's chosen had just gotten in from a hip night on the town. Zelos stretched and slipped off the warm jacket, letting a sleepy yawn escape his lips. The noticeable silence was ringing in his ears and he rewarded it with a puzzled expression, Zelos figured his roomie must have gone to bed early. Shrugging and smiling, Zelos shed his shoes and bid goodnight to the empty furniture, before heading to bed.

Zelos skipped into his bedroom humming a soft tune but being careful not to wake his probable sleeping bunk mate. He saw the younger boy curled delicately between the blankets, not making a peep. Grinning softly to himself, the chosen went silent and began changing into a more comfortable outfit for his own night clothes when he heard a soft moan from the other occupant.

"Lloyd, you're still up? Everything super?" Zelos smirked, and it slowly faded when he realized the other wasn't laughing, and gave his friend a more serious look. Zelos finished pulling on his flannel pj pants and slipped the headband from his forehead, letting his softly styled hair flow free. He softly padded across to his friend's bedside, looking down at him with a soft expression.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Oh, well that explained something.

"Hey, it's okay, just try and relax bud." Examining the younger teen further, Zelos noticed that he certainly didn't look like his usual gorgeous self. He looked more tired and pale than he usually appeared, and the soft chocolate colored hair seemed a bit sticky with sweat. Zelos laid a gentle hand across the other's forehead, trying to determine if he felt any hotter than usual.

Lloyd only Groaned.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Not really…" Okaay, Zelos passed that off as Stupid Question # 17 on his growing list of, well, stupid questions. Lloyd kicked off his blankets with a heavy groan, and turned on his side, clutching his stomach helplessly.

Zelos frowned, and moved to pick up the falling comforter, laying it in a gently folded pile near the end of his best friend's bed. Lloyd's face scrunched with a pained scowl, "You okay, Lloydie?"

"No. no. no, I really hate this…" Lloyd suddenly sat up, a hand clamped tightly across his mouth.

"Woah, hey, come on then." Zelos quickly helped the other boy stand, as they began stumbling towards the small bathroom, locating the toilet with practiced ease.

"Would you like to kneel, or do you prefer to stand?" Zelos chuckled a little trying to make light of the situation.

"Zellloss, I'm going to puke…I—" Lloyd couldn't finish, and was crouching in front of the toilet as he felt his dinner suddenly rise in his throat, filling his mouth like a bitter river. Lloyd lurched forward and watched helplessly as vomit filled the crystal clear water beneath him. His finger's clenched the porcelain bowl tightly.

"There ya go, just let it all out." Zelos tried to sooth his distraught companion the best he could.

Panting heavily, Lloyd added in his two cents, "Gross."

"You're tellin' me." Zelos really did chuckle that time, and laid a hand on his friend's back. "You feeling any better?"

Lloyd shook his head quickly and whimpered as he puked a second time, retching violently. It made both boy's cringe, and the chosen began rubbing the sick one's back soothingly. "It's okay bud."

Tear's welled in the boy's chocolate brown eyes as he tried to throw up some more, but nothing came up and he dry-heaved.

"ew…"

"Any more gonna come up?" He watched the swordsman shrug a little unsurely, the grip he had on the toilet seat loosening somewhat.

Zelos handed Lloyd some tissues and smiled a little as the other wiped off his mouth with a shaking hand. "There now, that wasn't so bad." Zelos helpfully supplied, earning a flustered blush from his companion.

"I'm sorry, Zel, guess I just got a little… sick"

"Hey, no worries, it happens." Zelos waited for Lloyd to stand up with a patient sigh, and held him in a loose hug while his partner rinsed out his mouth. "Feel okay to go back to bed?" He watched as Lloyd's brown locks nodded along with his decision, and planted a small kiss on the other's temple, earning another blush, which Zelos couldn't help but smile at.

"You'll feel better in the morning hunny," Zelos flushed the toilet for him and began leading the ill boy out of the stuffy bathroom, feeling Lloyd trembling sickly the whole way back to his bed.

The two sat down and both gave out a different sigh. "Cold?" Lloyd nodded, and eagerly laid back allowing Zelos to tuck him in. "I'd kiss you sweetie, but seriously puke isn't all that pretty." Zelos laughed a little, frowning at Lloyd's tired expression.

Watching his boyfriend with a concerned gaze, Zelos brushed the boy's bangs away from his eyes with what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Lloyd seemed to be okay with it, his eyes closed elatedly and Zelos lay down at his side, snuggling up with his buddy.

"Thanks, Zel." Zelos's gaze traveled to the mumbling teen and he wrapped an arm loosely over the boy's aching tummy.

"You're welcome, bud. 'Night." Zelos quickly pecked the boy on the cheek and gently smiled, before laying down in his own tired slumber.

* * *

Fin.

I hope it was just okay. Sorry, for it. Wasn't going to post it at all, but I thought, what the heck, ne?


End file.
